


Godly Advice

by HarricIsLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Not The Trials of Apollo Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-Relationship, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, i will probably change the title and the summary of the fic in the future, only percy's relationships are tagged for now, some of these tags are unnecessary and will be deleted in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: After an advice from a god, Percy's life gets many changes.





	Godly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't read _The Trials of Apollo_ , but I'm aware of some of its premise, which I have applied here, to an extent.

Percy misses Camp, misses his friends, and he misses Annabeth, it has just been a few days since they parted, but he feels her absence. There have been no monster sightings since the war ended, and if there were, no one has heard about them. It has been a peaceful couple of months, and Percy is so not used to it.

He is not really clamoring for the world to be ending again, but he feels like it would be much more interesting than going back to school because Paul and his mom insisted. It's not really that he minds, it's just that he feels alone, and when he is alone, he thinks, and he hates thinking unnecessarily.

He is on his way back to his mother's apartment, and he feels a bit sad that he would be leaving her in a years time. He hasn't asked, but he is pretty sure a completely mortal woman wouldn't be able to enter Camp Jupiter, the same way she wasn't able to enter Camp Half-Blood. He has plans to go to the New Rome University, and actually study for once without monster interruptions. And their course is bound to be more encompassing than the one taught by the mortals.

Lost in thought, Percy doesn't realize when he reached the door to the apartment. And just as he takes out the keys, he sees a very familiar looking face, though a bit disheveled than he is used to, leaning on the adjacent wall.

"Hello, Percy," says the-as-usual-teenager-looking Apollo.

"Lord Apollo," Percy says calmly, as if a god visited him every other day, though that was not far out of the ordinary as well, "to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I need your help," came back a harried reply.

"Its not those muses again, is it?" Percy asked a bit fearful.

"Oh no, I just need a place to say," Apollo said plainly, "and as you're my only friend in the mortal world, I thought I would ask."

"We're friends?" Percy asked, a bit thrown off.

"Of course, we are," Apollo said with an eye roll.

"Oh, okay," Percy said while opening the front door, "why don't you come on in then?"

 _"Thank You!"_ Apollo said with such gratitude, that Percy was even more confused than he had been since seeing the Sun God on his doorstep.

He went to his room to put away his school bag, while Apollo was surveying the living room.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need a place to stay in the mortal world anyway?" Percy asked a bit curiously.

"Because Father is still mad at me about that Roman Augur debacle, and has made me a mortal as a punishment." Apollo said forlornly.

"Oh," Percy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, he had talked to Jason about that, who has been worried what Zeus/Jupiter would do to Apollo, even Lady Artemis had looked worried the last time he had seen her.

So, this was his punishment, a minute one in comparison to what Percy had envisioned, as well experienced.

"I miss my car," Apollo mumbled.

Percy hid his smile and asked, "Are you hungry?", the god looked liked he hadn't eaten in days.

"Ravenous," was the reply, and Percy set out to make some of his favorite fast made dishes.

This was really not how he thought his day would go, but he was glad of it. It was not a world saving adventure, but something told Percy that this was an adventure nonetheless.


End file.
